All the Magic in the 'Verse
by Meagana
Summary: What if Mal's late wife was a descendant of Morgan Le Fey, and now his daughter was the last living Le Fey, who was being trained on Serenity by his wife's half-sister. What would happen to the story line?
1. Chapter 1

November 1st 2505, long range shutter landed on Shadow, carrying the last living member of the Le Fey Line, Grace Sullivan. She had Excalibur strapped to her back, and a gun at each hip, and a great deal of magic coursing through her veins. She wasn't entirely sure why she was here but her friend the Immortal Seer, Cassandra of Troy told her, her future lied on Shadow, and her half-sister Talia insisted she go for it. Talia was her only living family, even if she was from her father's side, the Sullivan side was powerful in their own right, even if they didn't come into their powers until 500 years ago, sometime during the late 20th century. The Le Fey Line one of the oldest magical families in the 'verse able to trace theirs back to the late 5th century Wales, on earth that was. There were a few older, but none as powerful. She knew once the Alliance finally spread out and gained enough power she'd have to lay even lower. Magic folk existed but they had to hide even more after the earth was destroyed, they settled on a nice lush Rim planet called Avalon. It was way out on the outer rim, but they'd managed to get it more earth-like then any of the core worlds. It even had different climates as opposed to one for the entire planet. And it was nearly self-sufficient since they had plants from earth that was, including Cotton for cloth, herbs for potions, cooking, and medicines, animals most people didn't, including honey bees, sheep for wool, spiders and worms for silk, everyone knew enough to leave them alone but the war was coming and the Seers knew it. There was a notice me not, and somebody else's problem on the entire planet, most people didn't stop on Avalon and when they did they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about it. No matter what they might see. She was young she admitted that, but there weren't many magical people left only about was 900,000 on Avalon, That's less then existed on Earth that was before the Exodus. There were also other peoples on Avalon, Magical creatures, mundanes, Immortals, people who weren't quite magical but were gifted in some other way. Avalon was the perfect place to hide, because it was hiding in plain sight. She was on Shadow less than an hour when she was in the local watering hole, enjoying some Stew and some whisky when a handsome man sat next to her.

"You're new in town."

"Just passing through, on my way home."

"Where's that?"

"Avalon."

"That's a long way from here, that world is far side of the rim…..what brings you this close to the border?"

"Had some business on Persephone, won't go further in than that." He nodded in agreement "Now the business is done and I need to get home, but needed some rest after dealing with that Huai Dun Badger."

"Never heard of him, but if I don't like him, why you dealing with him?"

"My sister and I are good at growing things, but we want to keep that to ourselves. We need him."

"Drugs?"

She laughed. "No, rosemary, thyme, Angelica, Parsley, Cinnamon, Anise, ginger, cumin, Oregano, cardamom, Sweet Basil, Saffron, Nutmeg, Allspice, Paprika, Black Pepper, and Tarragon."

He laughed a full belly laugh. "Spices?"

"We have a large Herb garden, we sell locally but if we really want money we need to sell off planet that means Badger." They didn't really need the money, they had enough gold and antiques hidden away that they could always fence some things if needed and they could always transfigure something into plain unmarked Platinum and take it to a Banking station and exchange it for credits. Its not like that was dark magic it was still white some would argue grey the people who believed no personal gain, but as long as you didn't use magic for every little thing and let it consume you, it was fine to use magic for personal gain and for day to day things. "Look you're a very handsome man."

"So kind of you notice, Darlin'"

"And I'm a very attractive woman."

"Very full of yourself aren't you?"

"So why don't you me, take this somewhere else, and get to know each other a little better?" On Avalon such a come on in a bar would be considered normal, even polite. To Malcolm Reynolds the man in Question it seemed a little forward.

"Are you a whore?" He asked.

"No, just lonely and needing a very particular kind of company. But if you're not interested…." She said trailing off. She wasn't offended Non-Avalonans tended to react that way.

Attracted and intrigued he smiled. "I don't even know your name, Bao-Bei (Precious)

"Grace, Grace Sullivan."

"Mal Reynolds." slipped away from the crowd, and laid together under the stars on a blanket she'd produced from her bag.

"Where'd you get this sword of yours?" He said touching holding it and examining it.

"Its my family sword it's been passed down from mother to daughter for generations….." Excalibur always belonged to the Morgana, stupid sexist Mundanes getting it wrong on Purpose. "I don't want to talk about the sword, Blue eyes…." She whispered. Kissing him, this lead to making out, than to the removing of clothing, then to making love. Malcolm Reynolds had never made love before. He had had sex, he wasn't a monk, but this wasn't sex, this something else. It was wild and passionate, and a little dirty, but it was also loving and tender, and there was a connection, feelings between the two of them the depths of which he couldn't even begin to understand. She left the next day and returned to her duties. And he experienced a longing for her neither his heart nor head truly understood, Mika understood that Stupid Hwen Dan, it was a soul bond. They were a Matched set.

September 19th, 2506

A Hospital room on Avalon. Grace was holding a small pink bundle with dark hair and blue eyes. And her sister, Talia was standing beside her.

"Grace you have to tell Malcolm about your daughter, it's only right."

She nodded.

October 30th, 2505.

Her Long range shuttle landed on Shadow again, this time with her sister on board she was planning on staying. She brought daughter in sling close to her chest, her and her sister brought her bags, to the Reynolds Ranch, Caroline Reynolds greeted them.

"You must be Grace dear and who is this?"

"Mika, my and Mal's daughter and this is my sister Talia she's just dropping me off. Then she's going back to Avalon."

Mal showed up a few hours later, and kissed her passionately and saw his daughter and took her his arms kissed her on the forehead. Then he proposed to Grace. They immediately went to the town preacher and got married, then they had another ceremony where Talia bound their hands with ribbons. Their marriage was a passionate it one, they were always touching and cuddling, and having sex, and fighting, but they loved each other.

2509

A Battlefield, a General followed by Mika, come up to Mal and another solider.

"Reynolds, Alleyn this is Pendragon from Intelligence, show her around." The General barks then walks away.

"Grace…."

"Mal." They Kiss passionately. Zoe looked at her. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Zoe this is my wife. Who's staying with Mikey?"

"My sister brought her and your mother to Avalon." He nodded they were safest there with the wards. "I wasn't about to let you fight a war without me, Blue eyes."

"Don't ever change, Enchantress." He kissed her, passionately. She gave him the enchanted sixpence it would protect him and give him luck. They started talking, Zoe came to a stark revelation.

"Grace, we're going to lose this war aren't me?"

"This one yes, but don't worry the Alliance will get there's. It's coming, another war will happen, about 6 years after the war is over, a set of events will start off that will start another war an underground war, one of stealth, and covert operations but a revolution that will not collapse the alliance completely but change it enough that we'll consider it a will. Pity I won't live to see it."

"You die."

"I won't know when, sometime after the war, don't tell him." Looks at her husband. "I don't want to ruin the years we have left."

2511

The War had ended and Grace looked at her broken man she loved, she never wanted to see someone so broken, she had to help him. She held him.

2513-2515

At first they lived on Avalon since the Alliance would never step foot there, the wards and spells on it were too strong, but then the yearning to get out and be under no control, to fly was too great. She took him, to a ship yard on Avalon where the ships were in better shape than other places Zoe came too having been staying with them. The firefly captured her husband's eye. It was in good shape, having been restored as close to its original condition as possible, She and Mal bought and she made some magical modifications. She put Notice me not and someone else's problem spells on it, spelled it so no one could enter past the cargo bay unless invited by someone who lived on board and no one could enter the room of someone's private room unless invited except their child's, or they were needed to for an emergency. She made the hull and glass on the bridge ultra-strong and able to withstand anything, anyone threw at it. And made it so anyone who saw the ship would soon forget about it. Unless the crew used a special pass phrase.

The first thing they did was hire Wash a pilot, despite not liking him at first Zoe soon fell in love with and married him, and a mechanic named Bester who was quickly replaced the next year Kaywinnit Lee Frye, or Kaylie. By 2515, they'd hired a merc named Jayne Cobb away from some people out to steal their good from them, he was originally only there until something better came along but he couldn't fool Grace or Mika, he liked the group he was with, he thought of them as family not that they shared that particular thought with anyone. Meanwhile Grace trained her daughter in magic, and in all the weapons she was trained in. She even trained her husband in swords, axes, and knife throwing.

2516

Mika Reynolds was 10 years old, she was sad that her mother was dead, killed protecting a four year old boy who wandered in the middle of a fight between two mercs. Now they were on Avalon at the reading of her Mother's will, her father, her Aunt, and Caroline Reynolds were there in the Lawyer's office, the Seer Cassandra, her Mother's sister, Talia Sullivan, and the lawyer Dylan Long were there.

"I'll be reading The Will and Testament of Grace Le Fey Sullivan." Mr. Long Said. "I Grace Le Fey Sullivan, Leave to my daughter Excalibur, My Trench 1917 1918 U.S World War II Earth that Was Trench Knife, My Antique Books, My Antique Jewelry, My Antique toys, and all my love. My husband I leave my rapiers, my father's silver Pocket Watch, My Roman Gladius Replica Sword, My Copy of The art of war by Sun Tzu, and Elizabeth Barret Brown's Poetry, There are no words to describe how I feel about you but since you feel the same way there's no need. To my sister Talia who will be moving into Serenity to continue my daughter's training, I give my magic texts ingredients and objects, my sex books, so you may instruct her one day, all my clothes I know you loved them, the rest of my weapons, the knowledge that I am proud of her. To Caroline Reynolds I leave my land you've been working for the last few years and you're happy here, I'm glad you seemed unhappy when we first moved you from Shadow to protect you during the war."


	2. Chapter 2

2517

In the last year since losing Grace Serenity had a new crew member, well not quite a crew member, but a companion named Inara rented one of the shuttles. Talia was also working with the crew filling her late sister's spot, and fit in great with them, creating real meals, using her own sword, knife, or even gun and her mind reading skills whenever needed, and training Mika, as usual every one chipped in with Mika's schooling but Mika was at that age when she was getting a little bit rebellious and recently Mal had to paddle her for wandering off, since there were Slavers in the area he added way more heat to her seat then the last time she wandered off when she was four.

The ship was on Persephone and Mika was waiting with Kaylie for Kaylie to entice passengers on board, It was her job to read the minds and emotions of the passengers and warn others if they was up to no good. The first passenger was a Shepherd named Derrial Book. Now, Mika knew he wasn't always a Shepherd and wasn't always Derrial Book, but that's who and what he was now. Besides underneath everything he has a good heart, and everything he did, even when he did the wrong things, he had done them for the right reasons. He brings aboard Strawberries that Kaylie goes crazy over, and a lot of spices, it's impressive growing them yourself, but not as impressive as Kaylie is making it out to be Mika thought. She tripled the amount of strawberries and doubled the spices and once they brought everything inside, then the next passenger was a young doctor named Simon who was bringing his younger sister in Cryo in hiding they were both on the run from the Alliance she wasn't supposed to know that part but she did. She knew they had to help them, they were on the run from the academy which was a horrible Alliance run facility. The next passenger was an alliance officer, a fed, Laurence Dobson. 43 years old, 6th in his class, a real cruel streak, but hardly the skills that would warrant him being assigned to go after fugitives that the Alliance was so hot to go after, but being the Alliance they probably assessed the doctors skilled and assigned the most qualified agent, as not to waste resources the Alliance was like that. Sometimes the Alliance was too dispassionate and logical for their own good. And that won the war, but it was easy to exploit on occasion, especially this one. After she showed Dobson to his room, she put him in a light trance and took his cortex, before he had a chance to use it, leaving him entranced in his room. she turned off the cortex completely shutting it down. And placing a magical shield around it, so any trackers wouldn't work, then she went to find her father, Zoe, and Aunt.

"Daddy, Zoe, Aunt T….Dobson is Alliance. I already stole his Cortex so he can't transmit, and put him in a light trance…."

"Well now we know why hasn't he arrested us yet" Mal calmly asked she could tell he was angry.

"He's not here for you. He's here for the dandy man, Simon. He smuggled his sister out of the academy she's in that big metal box he has on Ice." She whispered.

"Shi Ma (Is that so)?" Mal said.

"The Alliance Academy is Evil, we need to help these people." Talia said darkly but determined.

"Yeah, you need to help him, it's the right thing to do" Mika said.

"We need to deal with the fed first." Mal was practically vibrating with rage. "And I don't need you to tell me what the right thing to do is, Witchling."

"Sometimes You do, Daddy, well me in Zoe, and Aunt Talia, and Kaylie." She said.

"She's right Sir." Zoe said trying to keep a straight face.

"Mika." Mal put his hands on her shoulders. "I need to know about the Fed."

"That's all I know, he's still in a light trance in his room, here's his cortex, it's off and it has a magical shield over it in case there's a tracker on it." She said.

"Good girl." Talia said taking the cortex. Talia said with a shark like grin. "I think I should handle this interrogation, Zoe you should join me."

"It's my boat." Mal objected.

"You and your daughter need to see to the good doctor." Talia said calmly "And remember he's a good guy, just wanted something better for his sister."

"He could have brought a heap of trouble onto my boat, gorram rich core kids."

"He just loves his sister. Wouldn't you have done the same if it was Zoe?" Mika looked up at him with her big Blue eyes she got from him, although his didn't take up half his face.

"Gorramit yes I would. Jayne'll join your Interrogation of Dobson, Talia….."

"He tends throw off my truthy Mojo, but alright." Talia said consented before leaving with Zoe who was smirking.

Zoe and Talia, guided their entranced guest to an empty passenger dorm, and tied him up, tight. Jayne was standing there with a knife.

"Why don't I get to be the one to interrogate him?" he whined.

"Because I'm going to use a truth spell Jayne, Do you have the bucket of water?"

"Yes."

"Good, Wake him up." Jayne threw the bucket of water on Dobson he woke up confused and sputtering.

"What…what, What is going on is this how you treat your passengers?" He yelled.

Jayne was playing with his knife. "When they're Alliance set on betraying us, yeah."

"You have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in for this!" He said indignantly.

"None, because you won't be around to make a report." Talia said calmly "You'll have disappeared from the 'verse and so will every trace of you."

"If you're going to kill me anyway, why would I tell you anything?

"Veritas. Now, why are you after Simon Tam?"

"Because he has the girl, the girl is who they really want. They poured a fortune into her training and they want her back." He said almost robotically. Talia explored his mind and sensed no falsehoods she also sensed that was all he knew. They probably didn't tell him the whole story. She put her hand to his head and knocked him out with a small pulse. Then she muttered, the muttering took a good ten minutes, and the man had been glowing brightly the entire time when he stopped, and turned into a handsome muscle bound blonde man of about thirty, She began her magical hacking creating him a new identity, and his new ident card appeared in her hand.

"Now then, Jack Bailey age 28, former alliance foot solider, 48th Outworlders, Orphan from Beaumonde, ranch hand, and horseman." She put memories in his head, and then went back to his old room and transfigured Dobson's things into Jack Bailey's things, and moved them into the new room.

"It's done?" Zoe asked.

She nodded. "He'll get off at Whitefall, thinking that's where he was headed. He'll spend his life doing ranch hand work, it's a compulsion I put on him to stay in the background and keep his head down. He's fought for the Independents, so he'll be wary of the Alliance, and while he fought, he survived his childhood in the orphanage, the war and every day since by being extra cautious and keeping his head down so it's ingrained in him now. It's how he survives."

"Good." She nodded.

Meanwhile during the interrogation and transformation of Laurence Dobson, Mal and Mika approached Simon.

"My daughter says that Dobson is Alliance and he's after you. That yer sister is in Cryo downstairs and she smuggled out of some sort of school. And yer on the run from the law. But yer one of the good guys, and I should help ya"

"And will you?" Simon asked suspiciously

"I don't rightly know, but we ain't turning you in, I can promise you that. I also can't promise you ya can stay on Serenity but I can get you Sanctuary on Avalon if nuttin' else. It's a rather nice Rim world where the Alliance don't go."

"That's something at least." He said relieved.

"The others are interrogating Dobson as we speak, We need to know yer intentions as well." Mal said

"My intentions all I want is a safe place for my sister, and myself. To be out of the Alliance influence….."

Mika sighs. "He's telling the truth. Come on Simon….." Mika said. "We can see if anything I have will fit River…."

"How'd you know what my sister's name was?"

"Same way I knew Dobson was an Alliance Agent and You were a good man who needs help. It's okay Simon. I know things, see things Simon, now come on." She drags him by the hand, and they left

"That girl." He said shaking his head.

In Mika's room Simon was looking around.

"What size is River?" Mika asked. Simon told her. She took out an Outfit including a new pair of underwear with the tags on it, and started transfiguring the sizes. Simon watches as the outfit began to change -size. It was a pair of Black stretchy pants, and a plain Purple three quarter pullover sleeve shirt, the underwear were Pink with Green Stripes with a matching undershirt. The Socks were Black with purple and Green dots. She got a stylish black boots. "Her Shoe Size?" He didn't know she said she'd adjust them later.

"Patience is going to betray you, she wants the merchandise but doesn't want to pay. You Set Jayne up high as a sniper…." Talia said. "And I'll cover the other side….."

"Of course I was all set to." He said with a smile.

They Mal, Jayne, Talia, and Zoe went to Whitefall, Patience tried to betray them, but they outmaneuvered her, knowing her every move and were back on the ship and off planet before anything could happen. Once they left Whitefall, Talia used her mind powers to keep the Reavers away from them, nothing big just calming them down a bit. She couldn't do it for long, or if there was more than one ship, but she could do it long enough for them to get away. No one asked how she did that, she just did, she'd done it before. Mal gathered everyone in the mess and Simon told his story.

When explaining how he got her out. Talia spoke up. "You didn't need to spend the money, people from Avalon would have gotten her out for nothing….." Talia said. "There's a group of them, working under Daria West, out of Capital City on Avalon. She'll give you both new identities as well, if you want to make it out to Avalon."

Mal sighed. "Couldn't you just do it, like you did with Dobson?"

"They wouldn't get any money with me, or a new family, people doing through Daria West are adopted into Avalon family, although I suppose I could adopt you into the Sullivan family."

"Just do it, Talia." Mal growled. She nodded.

"I'll prepare the potions. She needs to be woken up before I can do, so I need to prepare other things for that as well." She left the room. Mal turned to Simon.

"We'll shelter ya, protect ya if we have ta." Mal said. After he finished. "But you're working for us as medic, yer also like everyone on ship contributing to Mika's schooling, we might even use you on a job or two. we'll pay you 7% for every job we do. Fore you complain you ain't a Merc, fighter of any kind, pilot, or mechanic, and the fact that you're a fugitive will cause some trouble. If'n your sister makes herself useful she might get cut in."

"Of course." He said sounding happy he could use his skills. Even if he wasn't paid as much as everyone else, but It didn't sound as if he wasn't that much less.

"Sir?" Zoe asked. Mal never took to new people this quick.

"My Little Witchling can be very convincing." He said with a touch of love and pride, and exasperation.

"Ah, yes of course." She said with a smile. She was after all. She had convinced her husband to quit living in fear and to try to have a baby with her. They were having the most fun trying after all, and had already picked out names. Holly if it was a girl, After Zoe's mother, Zoe's Idea, and Rex if it was a boy Wash's Idea. She shook her head.

"And that means I'm your Captain and you obey my rules, and orders." He said "Both of you."

"Of course." He said. "I don't know how much River will obey she's very broken. I may have to keep her sedated once she wakes up."

"No." Mika said. "Aunt Talia will help her. It's actually is pretty easy…."

"I don't see how." Simon asked. "My sister is very sick….."

Talia reenters with a box of things. She said. "The Alliance played with her brain like you said, they left traps, and mazes in there I get inside her mind." Talia said. "…Eliminate the traps in her mind, the triggers if there are any teacher her to navigate the mazes, teach her to heal herself."

"How?"

"A combination of telepathy, and meditation exercises I'll teach her how to eliminate the traps and mazes and build mental defenses. Everyone has mental defenses, some are better than others, she doesn't have any at the moment, the academy did something to get rid of hers, But with Meditation and mind exercises she can build them, in the meantime I have a piece of jewelry that that will protect her mind from the thoughts and feelings of others. It's common practice for us of Avalonan heritage to have one or two of them with us once we reach adulthood."

"How can you possibly know how to do this?"

"My People have always had abilities Simon you and your sister probably have untapped abilities as lost children of Avalon, I can sense it on you and everyone on Avalon has training in how to do certain things, among mine are telepathy, very minor precognition, pryokinesis, telekinesis."

Mal said. "When does she wake up?"

"A week."

"We can wake her up gently now" Talia said with a definitive nod.

"Since we got paid, I'll give everyone their cut including you, we're a day away from the moon Ian Gu (Blue Valley) it's not the best moon out there but it's decent enough to get supplies and such." Mika wondered how it got the name Blue Valley in Chinese and then decided she didn't care. Talia and Mika put River in the clothes Mika altered for her, while Simon reluctantly turned his back wanting to help his sister, Mal turned his back too, not reluctantly. Zoe was there was well, everyone else was gone. When she was dressed Talia put a Necklace around River's Neck. A leather throng with amulet on it. Mika knew it was important there was a lot she and her Aunt could do, but they couldn't constantly protect her mind, from the constant attack of oncoming feelings and thoughts.

"Mei-Mei (Little Sister)" Simon asked. "Are you alright?"

"Simon?" River asked.

"I'm here."

"What happened? Everything isn't coming at me anymore…."

"Necklace you're wearing is protecting you from that." Mika said. "Don't take it off."

"I won't, Thank You, Where are we?"

"You're on my ship, little girl." Mal said. "I'm Captain Mal Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you, River Tam." She smiled weakly.

"This is My second in Command Zoe Washburn and my sister-in-law Talia, and my daughter Mika."

"Here drink this…." Talia said putting a cup to her lips, she drank it.

"Thank was very good. It tasted a little like apple juice, but not quite."

"Well there's apples in it, so it would taste like apple juice. It will calm your mind for the next 12 hours or so."

"We got apples?" Malcolm said brightly.

"In the kitchen, help yourself. I've already made a strawberry tart with the Strawberries Shepherd Book brought, so the apples are up for grabs."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a grin. So much like her sister.

Then Talia added. "Come on River we need to meditate. Book Offered to cook tonight, I supplied him with ingredients so I'm sure whatever it is will be delicious, Zoe put the tart in after he's done, instructions are on the counter" Mika and Talia, escorted her to Talia's bunk. Sat on the floor. She surrounded them with five candles and burned incense.

River smells. "Angelica and Anise?" She asked.

Talia answered "Yes, Angelica is for protection, harmony, Insight, balance, stability, insight and meditation and the anise is for meditation and emotional balance."

"Interesting, I feel more balanced. Are you doing that?"

"The Necklace is and the candles and incense, the Academy where you were took away your mental defenses and they did horrible things to you in order to make you a perfect weapon and leaving traps and mazes in your mind in the process. I can tear down the traps and mazes, but I have to do them little by little, I'm still a Novice witch. I'm very good at mental magic, and I can teach you to build your mental defenses in the meantime, but it will take time, we don't want to do more harm than good. We really should meditate." They sat in the lotus position on the floor facing each other and holding hands they closed their eyes.

They're in a white room with four walls, and no doors. It closes smaller and small, River screams and the room shatters, then they're in a Maze, and they follow the maze, and are confronted by two faceless blue hand men.

"Two By Two, Hands of Blue." River shakes.

"You can do it River, conquer them." Mika said. River pushes them away with her mind and they shatter, they go through more of the Maze, and two more traps, Then they wake up.

"That wasn't all the traps, River, and we still need to build up your defenses so you don't have to wear that necklace. How do you feel?" Talia said.

"Better, I feel better, and Hungry."

"I'll show you to the mess." They went to the Mess, and Simon, Mal, Zoe, Book and Jayne were there. Wash was probably flying the ship. Everyone was eating casserole. Talia had transfigured the ingredients earlier and Zoe had made it.

"Mei-Mei (little sister) Are you alright?" Simon asked. "You were gone a long time."

"I'm fine, just hungry Simon."

"River, You met My dad Mal and Zoe in the infirmary this Kaylie the Mechanic." Kaylie gave a little wave. "Inara she's a companion, this is Shepherd Book the other passenger he's partially responsible for our dinner tonight, and Jayne he's our Merc he doesn't like to admit it but he cares about us." Mika said

"Do not." He growls.

"I can read your mind, Jayne." Mika sing songs. "I know you care."

He growls, and stuffs some casserole into his mouth.

"Nice to meet you all." River said.

"You'll meet Wash the Pilot later."

Mika gets herself and River some Casserole.

"So, I'm surprised at the fresh meat and vegetables, where'd you get the ingredients for the meal I made, I know where I got the ingredients I contributed my garden at the abbey, I'm just curious….." Book said

"I'm a witch I made them from protein." Talia said.

"There's no such thing as witches." Simon said

"You saw me change the clothes into sizes that fit River." Mika said "it's based on the same spell. She put her hand on the casserole in front of her and said out loud "Transfiguro…."

It turned into a chocolate bar. Talia frowned sternly warning "Mika Caroline Reynolds….."

"Reciproco." It turned back.

Before They got to Ian Gu (Blue Valley). Talia cast the new identity spell on Simon first. His body tingled as it transformed when he was done, his mind was filled with Memories of his new life. He was Cyrus "Cy" Michael Sullivan, 28 years old. Son of Michael and Colleen Sullivan, both deceased, aunt and uncle to Talia and Grace Sullivan. He remembered growing up in Capital City off Avalon, of going to Athens Med Acad, in Athens on Avalon. He remembered being a Sullivan. He remembered the detailed lessons on magic and the accurate detailed lessons on Earth that was. So different from the ones on Osiris. He remembered his father dying fighting a dark witch when he was only 45, and his mother dying of an Aneurysm which caused him to want to become a doctor. He looked in the mirror she provided. He had become 6'2, broad shouldered, leaner and more muscular, his hair became dark brown almost black, and fuller, his nose became Aquiline, his skin became pale alabaster, his other facial features changed as well, his lips and chin, and eyebrows, his eyes became bright Green. He felt the magic coursing through his veins and remembered studying at Athens med acad on Avalon. She handed him his new Ident card. He had a new birthday it was six months to the day from his.

She then did River became Rio Azure Sullivan. Age 19, half-sister of Talia, and Grace, Aunt of Mika. Daughter of Liam Sullivan and Maria Sullivan. River, grew two inches, and became curvier her hips, and butt, breasts, and legs seemed to go on forever, and were just as and lean muscular, Her hair became straighter became jet black. Her eyes became violet blue. Her mouth and smile became a brilliant toothpaste smile, lips became poutier, she developed a button nose, a heart shaped face, thin eyebrows, thin almost elfin ears without the points, and strangely enough she could now roll her tongue. Her Memories came too, She remembered being Rio, She remembered Talia, and Grace, Cyrus, and Mika, and Mal. But she still remembered everything in her old life, but the new memories were stronger and richer. It was strange. Her new name was Rio Azure Amos, she knew Rio Azure meant Blue River in Spanish. Because they taught Spanish, and French in Avalon schools. Not that River Tam didn't know them because she did. She was fluent now, in those and Latin. She remembered her new mother, who was of Spanish decent having died in child birth with her and her father dying of a demon attack, when she was very young, and being mostly raised by her older sisters. She could feel the magic in her, and she could feel her mind healing herself.

"Wait a minute." Simon said. "You said we wouldn't have money. My new memories remember having access to money in accounts."

"I gave you money to Sullivan funds." She said as if it were a non-issue.

"It isn't a big deal, we have plenty of it. We've been Seers or had access to seers since the middle of the 19th century on earth that was, we have a lot of money to spare, the Le Fey's had access to more they were witches since the 5th century, of course and have many accounts not including the accounts Grace left Mal."

"Shenme (What)?" Mal said

"That money was for you, Mal. The Le Fey accounts are separate she didn't need to leave them to Mika because they're automatically hers as a living heir, move on people." In a tone that brooked no argument so they moved on. They went to Ian Gu. And Cy, and Rio, who were instantly immersed in their new identities despite knowing their old ones, bought some new clothes. Cy now dressed much more casual, and Rio dressed grown up and slightly sexy and unlike the old Simon, Cy let her. They stopped by Avalon, and got a home cooked meal by Caroline Reynolds. Fried chicken, baked beans, mashed potatoes with cream gravy, coleslaw, and corn bread. Everyone was happy, and Caroline was happy to leave the ruin on Shadow and the takeover by the Alliance after the war the Alliance had turned it into one of their more favorite places for to get crops for their core worlds. Avalon had no such problem it was untouched by the war, and the wards kept Alliance, Reavers, demons of all kind, people of ill intent, religious fanatics, pushy salesman and morally ambiguous lawyers away. And drew in magic peoples, peaceful magic creatures, people looking for community and family, the quirky, anyone who could accept and thrive in a magical community, untapped magical folk, and people in need of healing. Not everyone in Avalon were magical a large portion was over 90% of the population, but they also had the largest concentration of earth that was plants and animals, things even the core worlds didn't have. No other world had Hippos, Polar bears, Wolves, Eagles, honeybees, Peacocks, and everything they need to survive. Unlike Most worlds, the climate of Avalon varied in different places. The world was most earth like. It used magic to get like that of course, the capital city was most like San Francisco, a temperate glass and metal modern beautiful city by the bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Mika's 12th birthday September 19th, 2017. Tomorrow her dad would have his Quiet drink for U-day, but today was her day. And Mika woke up Super excited, she meditated and calmed down some, then She got washed and dressed. She put on her favorite blue pants, and her favorite blue-and purple checked shirt, and did her hair in two braids. And brushed her teeth, singing her teeth brushing song her Mama taught her when she was little. Then she put on her black boots, then her Aunt came and saw her in her room.

"Hi, there Birthday girl." She said smiling, she was carrying a expando bag. She zipped it open, and a Large heavy tomb. "This is the Le Fey Spell Book. It was Created By Morgana Le Fey, It's Sentient…." She opens the book. A small red headed woman approximately three inches fall in purple robes is standing on the book. "She holds every Spell, family history, every Prophecy, Every demon, Vampire and creature entry ever written by a Le Fey for the last 2,000 years and it holds it all, in a size of a book it shouldn't be able to hold. This is Morgana, she is the guiding spirit of the Le Fey Line and Book's Guide. Morgan Le Fey created her to teach her descendants the legacy of their heritage both where they came from and the magic itself. Every generation had added, spells, and history to the book."

"Hello, Morgana…."

"Hello, Mika Welcome to your heritage. You are now one of the Most powerful witches in existence, your mother had she lived would have lead a revolution against the Alliance, you will help your father, and his people and when your grown you will lead the people Avalon as your grandmother, and Great-grandmother, and your ancestors back on Earth that was did once. I will teach you the language of your ancestors, Welsh. Yn Cofio Y gorffennol."

"Remember the past….." Mika said.

"Yes, Miss Mika….."

"I'll go make breakfast….." Talia said smiling. At breakfast the older witch made scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes in the shapes of M's, with homemade whipped cream, fruit salad, cran-apple juice, milk, sausages, bacon. Everyone came into the room.

"What's the Special Occasion?" Mal said a twinkle in his eye, his lips twitching.

"It's My birthday daddy….." Mika said bouncing into the room.

"So it is….." He said with a smile. "I have this for you Witchling." He handed her a gift. She opened it was funky looking locket looking like it's made from pieces of a space ship. "Your Mother and I got this when you were very small to give you when you turned twelve knowing what a special birthday it is it's a magical locket you can hold anything you want in there, Happy Birthday Bao-Bei…."

"Xei Xei, Daddy."

"Your Welcome."

"Wash and I got you something as well." Zoe said. Handing her a misshaped present obviously wrapped by Wash. She opened it. It was a cute cuddly plush stegosaurus. "It was Wash's idea…."

"I love it." She got up to hug them both. "I'll name him Steve…."

"Cy and I got you something as well…." Rio said. She handed her a small package. She opened it, inside is three new tops. "You're twelve, We thought clothes…."

"Thanks, Rio, Cy…."

"You're Welcome." They both said.

"I got ya something too." Kaylie said. She handed her a box. She opened it.

"My own set of coveralls so I can help you on the Engine! Thanks Kaylie, and they're Purple My favorite Color…"

"You're welcome Mei Mei…."

Inara Smiled. Handed her a gift bag. She opened it up. "Candles and incense thanks, Inara."

"Your Welcome, Mei-Mei." Inara smiled.

Book smiled. Handing her a small package she opened it. "I got you some meditation beads, It's one of the few areas our religions have in common."

She nodded the religious sect that the Shepherds and magic folk did have a few things in Common burying people in Consecrated ground, use of holy water, prayer beads, fighting the Supernatural were a few. The Shepherds had no magic though they did because it was right. The Shepherds grew out of Catholicism and the Druids and Wiccans as they were known (once the mundanes using those religious incorrectly died out the magic folk could take it back)

She knew that was it, when Jayne spoke up. "I got ya something too." The Merc said.

"Jayne you never get me anything."

"You want it or not!" He said impatiently.

"Of course." He handed it over. It was a whetstone used to sharpen knives and swords, and a polishing kit.

"Jayne….." Mika said.

"You have that Knife your Mama left you, and those other swords and things, You need to be able to sharpen them, all those weapons would go to waste if you didn't have it." He shoved a mouthful of food into his Mouth. Sometimes she was surprised by people but with her mind reading skills it wasn't often.

At Lunch she helped her Aunt Make Lunch for everyone, Her Aunt had a cook book or two from 20 century earth and she also had entire menu from a 21st century diner in her room. So her Mom used to make her 21st century food. Today she felt like Reuben sandwiches and onion rings, Talia made the Reuben sandwiches she also made fries, onion rings, and chicken wings. Every had their fill, and she transfigured everything back to protein. And resealed it. Then Zoe and Kaylie cleaned up, then Mika and her dad fought with the Rapiers, then at dinner, they had Chicken Parm Pizza, which none of them had ever had before and was a big hit. She transfigured all the ingredients then made so it was more like homemade pizza then the kind 20th and 21st people got at a Pizzeria. But the three pies she made were enjoyed.

"You think you make this again, it's delicious….." Kaylie said taking another bite of the pizza, and stretching the cheese.

"Of course it really isn't hard. The Cook Books I have even have recipes for other flavors, Meat lovers, Veggie Pizza, Pineapple and Ham….."

"What's on a Meat Lovers?" Mal asked.

"Sausage, Meatball, Bacon, Ham, and Pepperoni."

"Might be a good idea to try that one…." Mal said. She nodded. "And the Veggie Pizza."

"Alright, another time." After dinner Book and Cy cleaned up, and Mal and Mika went to her room, and they spent the night, him telling her stories about her Mother. The next day, Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and Talia went to an Alliance friendly bar, on an Alliance friendly moon and had a quiet drink to celebrate Unification day, None of them particularly liked Unification day. For Mal it was bitter sweet the day he started his married life with his wife, and the day all his other dreams died. Zoe was similarly affected, Jayne didn't fight in the war but he hated the Alliance as much as anyone else. And Talia hated the Alliance more than any of them, she knew how evil they were, what they were. Back home they had millions of years of records, the rises and falls of governments well before Julius Cesar were on record on Avalon and to say that the Magical people never had a hand in helping them rise, keeping their council or making sure they fall would be lie. If The Alliance really knew the power even the twelve year old future leader of the Avalonans held in her body, they'd blow up Mal's ship, and the planet, the Alliance had no idea exactly what they were messing with when they went after River, and now she was out of their hands forever. Talia, Mika and all of Avalon would see to that. Talia's side of the family were never as powerful as the Le Fey's but they were Powerful enough. Irish witch Warrior Servants with the sight who once served the Morrigan at guards, they eventually became powerful in their own right and immigrated to the United States at the end of the 19th century. They Settled in New York City and Served the NYPD's secret Supernatural Squad for the next 130 years for generations, father to son. They were always Boys, Warriors. Grace and Talia were the first girls born in almost 4,000 years. It was in her nature bred into her blood to protect and Serve, and fight. And the Alliance didn't sit right with her. While they were out even with the Scuffle they got into. They got an offer of a job from Adelai Niska. Which was both good news and bad, it was a job which was good news, he was a nasty, evil crime lord with no conscience that was the real problem.

"Daddy, you don't want to take the job." Mika said.

"Why not?" Talia asked though she agreed she wanted Mika to be the one to tell Mal.

"Because when you're on the job you'll realize the job is stealing medicine from people who really need it and change your mind. You'll give the money back and return the medicine but Niska will decide that isn't good enough and will kidnap you and Wash another time and torture you, and even kill and revive you several times and cut off your ear, we have to pay to get Wash back, and rescue you."

"Well, that's a good reason not to take the job. I like my ear." Mal said. They decline the job. But Talia narrows her eyes. She goes to her room, and lights candles and incense and casts a Justice spell, and then a Karma spell on Adelai Niska. She Smiled, knowing this spell will bear fruit. She checks the cortex every single day.

Several weeks later Niska's problems which included the Tax evasion, and a communicable disease hit the cortex, that next morning everyone was looking at Talia who was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Jayne asked. "It's right disturbin'"

"That it is." Mal said.

"Have You read the Cortex, it seems Niska's empire is being dismantled by Alliance, he's in prison, the criminal division, and the Tax division are both after him. The Criminal division arrested all of his Men, his wife will get whatever the tax men don't get. The humanities division." Mal rolled his eyes. "freed 1623 prostitutes under his control and are sending them back to their families, as well as are finding records for over 1400 slaves who they are finding and are getting back and sending back to their families, they found human trafficking, drug trafficking, human organ trafficking, weapons smuggling, assassinations. He's going to try but speculation says he'll probably get 40 years hard labor, before being put to death."

"Can't say I'm Sorry, but that I'm sidin' with the feds or nothin'." Mal said

"Me too, I won't be standin' still for my man bein' takin' and tortured." Zoe said putting her arm into Wash and cuddling into him.

"What exactly did you do?" Mika asked suspiciously.

"A justice Spell, It needed to be done witchling, The Alliance wasn't going to do anything, So I needed to do something. And a Justice spell might not have made the Alliance do anything, it might have made him, been double crossed, or turned into a chicken and cooked and eat, it would be whatever was deserved. That's Why it's justice and not revenge." She smiled.

Over the next few weeks Talia starts seriously working with Rio and they defeat even more traps and mazes, including the trigger that would get her to kill people. They talk about that. The trigger wouldn't have even worked since she didn't even really care about the Tams much anymore. She cared about her Serenity family. And Cy didn't look like that anymore, they discovered by going into her mind and Cy's, that River's father Gabriel, had known all along what they were going to do her, and her mother didn't know on purpose. She hated them now. She felt they deserved to be eaten. They also learned by communicating with Cassandra the Seer on Avalon, that River and Simon's Grandfather Cyrus Hall and his wife Seraphina were Avalon Spies who went to Osiris under the named Simon and Sara Tam, had Gabriel, and Gabriel had been rebelled against them and had been pro-Alliance they had been killed in an 'Accident', and the reports stopped. He knew River was special like his parents and wanted to exploit it, Simon had never showed any signs so he left him alone.

"They would have used that to have me kill people?" The Young girl asked.

"They wanted to turn you into a weapon." Talia said "But I still sense there's more in your mind, more hidden doors, there might even be more traps, we need to eliminate and find any information that's hidden in there."

"I understand….." Rio started calm herself with her breathing.

They come upon a derelict ship, They wanted to salvage it. She pulled her dad aside. "This isn't a good idea." He warned. Talia kept a Mind Link with Everyone, the Captain Interview Cy.

"Dr. Cyrus Sullivan, from Avalon's Capital City, educated at Athens Med. Acad, on Avalon. Son of Michael and Colleen Sullivan, your Cousin of the Sergeant Reynolds through Marriage?"

"Yes, My cousin Grace Sullivan was his wife, her sisters, Talia, and Rio and their Niece Mika are currently aboard, I was getting a bit bored on planet and Rio was coming a board to help Malcolm and Talia raise Mika, I came with her."

"Why did you think Sergeant Reynolds attacked those people?"

"He did not, they were already dead and hung from the ceiling when we arrived, I got them down so we could give them proper burial."

"Is that really the story you're going with?"

"Is the truth sir." Simon said. Rio's talk with the officer was not better, then it was Mika's turn. she talked to the Alliance Officer. She was with the Officer, her Aunt not in the room but in her head, and a designated child advocate. Who was one of his junior female officers and obviously not trained to deal with children her age, she was treating her like she was somewhere between four and six years old. It was annoying.

"Mika Reynolds." He said with a sneer. "daughter of Grace and Malcolm Reynolds, both Independent Veterans your father was a Sergeant in the 57th Overlanders and your mother was an Intelligence officer simply known as code-name Pendragon. She should have been put up against a wall and shot, all the damage she caused."

"Sir should you be saying that to the child it could damage her Psyche?" The junior officer said.

"Li shut up that's an order. Now, You…." He turned to me. "Your parents…..Pendragon and Malcolm Reynolds…."

"Are you going to make a point sometime soon" Mika asked calmly. "Officer?"

"Your father lost the war and your mother was he angry at the Alliance, and people who believed in the Alliance."

"He'd never hurt innocent people, it was Reavers."

"You expect me to believe it was Reavers, and Reavers are a Myth."

She Whispered "A lot of things are a Myth doesn't make them any less true. Vampires, demons, Gods, Witches…." She formed a fire ball in her hand. His eyes widened.

"How did you do that!" He yelled.

"Now isn't that the question?"

"Reavers are real, and that survivor is going to become one."

"There is no way….."

"Revelare…." She said. And the scene of the people on the Derilect ship fighting the reavers, his and the other officer eyes widen the other officer gets sick and throws up all over the floor.

"Commander, You're a little naïve to be serving in the black, You need to let us all go with the goods…and take the survivor into custody."

"I'm not going to let you take the Good, But I'd be willing to let you all Go…."

She was about to make him when her Aunt's voice in her head. _DO it and you won't sit for three days._

After he let them all go. "Bao-Bei (precious) What did you do?"

"I made him listen to me."

"You did a very Good job, Witchling, I'm proud of you…..." Talia said.

"I must say, I'm relieved I was face to face with a fed he looked at me and talked to me, and he couldn't tell I was Simon Tam." Cy said.

"Because you're not anymore." Rio said.

A few weeks passed, And they had a job on another world. Mal and Kaylie had to go to some fancy party, Mika lent them both earth that was Jewelry, and she and Talia transfigured some clothes which would be noticed and mark them as wealthy types having earth that was Jewelry, at the party Inara had a client and Mal was meeting his contact. He ended up in a duel, after Atherton Wing Inara's client who was not treating her with respect, calling her a slave and his property thanks all the training he'd done with Mika, Talia, and Grace over the years he'd become a master swordsman and won, spectacularly and not at all in a clumsy manner, he wasn't even wounded. Atherton was wounded and he had been blacklisted by the Companion's guild. He also got the contract to smuggle some cows to another planet Jingjin, when we got there. Both Talia and Mika insisted Cy and Rio stay on the Ship because otherwise they'd get snatched by Hill people, Rio agreed. She couldn't see the future as well, but knew it was the truth. The transfer went not exactly smoothly because Shepherd was shot, but Simon was able to help him, and Talia used a cleaning spell to clean the cargo Bay, and disappear the manure and the smell. They got paid and everyone got their cut, and then they went off.


	4. Chapter 4

They went to Avalon for another goods run, they hadn't done it that often since Book, Cy and Rio joined the ship. They were as usual paid well for the job, while on Avalon, they stopped by Caroline's and had a home cooked fried chicken feast, and Cy got to fully stock the infirmary including some fancy medical equipment it didn't have before, Talia got to fully stock up on supplies to help Rio, supplies to teach Mika.

After several weeks, they were near the end of their journey, and River had been flirting with Jayne for weeks. Talia gave her all the sex, romance and man/woman interaction she thought would be useful from her own collection after she duplicated them. She figured it she could use them. River read them all, and her flirting became worse. Jayne had been doing everything he could not to respond even if he was physically responding. Everyone else had been ignoring it, except Simon who had tried to give her a sex talk she rolled her eyes and told her she knew about Sex. Seeing that she was so determined to have sex he put her on birth control in the form of a year-long shot. Kaylie, River, and Mika were playing one of Mika's Earth that was Games in the Mess, Monopoly.

"I'm surprised Cap'n lets you play this game." Kaylie said. Mal had no love for Monopoly though he did like Sorry and Battleship. They'd all played Twister in the bay that was fun.

"He knows I have, he doesn't like it, he prefers Sorry." Mika said.

"I would like to have Sexual Intercourse with Jayne." River said.

"Yeah, we know." Kaylie said rolling her eyes.

"And You wish to have Sex with my brother."

Kaylie blushes. "He's just so proper, he ain't made no moves. I can tell he likes me. But he hasn't done anything. I had to stock up on batteries last moon we went do."

"Are you going to move?" Mika said. Kaylie moved and landed in jail. "Don't worry you're just visiting." They played for about an hour before cleaning up and going about their chores and things.

They went to Triumph and Mal gets married, and River married Jayne. When the red head showed up in the cargo bay. Mika immediately knocked her out with her staff.

"Wou Duh Tien Ah. (Oh My God) Mika what the hell did you do?" Mal said

"She's a con woman she was going to wreck Serenity, steal a shuttle, send us all to our deaths into a carrion net, so a chop shop could pick Serenity for parts or fix it up. Oh and she went to the Companion Academy…." Mika said. "She's married and conned a lot of men, there are a lot of people looking for her. But there's one that might be interested in her. After we deal with the ones running the Carrion Net…."

"How do you 'spect we do that?"

"Call the feds."

"I'm not calling the feds!" Mal bellows.

"This Ain't honest people trying to make a living daddy, this is murderers who kill steal people's ships after they burn everyone alive, who knows how many people they've killed.

"Sir, you know I have no love fir the alliance but I agree with her. I think We should turn her into the feds too."

And that's what they did. They even got rewards for the men running the chop shop, and for Saffron whose real name was Marie Prewitt and had over 40 aliases and had married and conned 27 men, most of more wealthy and of more power and influence than Mal and in a position to offer a reward so the reward was pretty big. Marie Prewitt was sentenced to 50 years on a penal Moon, the others Life because they had proof one of the ships they killed had family ties. But the combined ewards were huge, 5,000 credits for the chop shop, and 50,000 for Marie. They were set for a while. Because she set it up she got a cut. Malcolm was able to get a divorce easily since Saffron was a criminal and not sincere. Jayne and River were another matter. River didn't want a divorce and she was of a sound mind, and Jayne was very attracted of her, but she didn't want a wife, but there was another problem. He told them what it is over a meal of Chicken noodle casserole.

"My Preacher is my Pappy, I don't think he will divorce us, he takes marriage real serious." Jayne said.

"Won't hurt to ask Jayne." Mal said. After dinner, Jayne tried.

"What?" the older man answered he looked exactly like Jayne but aged and grey.

"Hello, Pappy."

"Jayne, Son. It's good to see you. What can I fer ya?"

"I got married on accident while I was drunk and to get a divorce I need permission from my pastor."

"Sorry son but marriage is a sacred union and I will not undo it for you just like that, without any thought if you truly cannot live with her than I'll undo it but you have to try, and really try you have to be a real husband to her, that means protecting, honoring her, being there for her, caring for her, loving her, Wave me again in six months if the marriage is unbearable and you both agree I'll get you out of it. But only if you put everything you have into being a real husband to your wife."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't forget to wave your mother on her Birthday and update me on your marriage, visit when you can and if works we'll have a proper ceremony, I can't wait to meet my new granddaughter, Good bye son." The screen turns off.

"That's it!" Simon yelps.

"That's it, I'm gonna have to be a real husband to Moony, Protect and honor her." Jayne said seriously. "Pappy always said those vows are sacred he means it, and I respect him too much not to try my damnest at this."

"You will not touch her." Simon growls.

"Well, not until she's ready or she wants to. But I'm her husband and we're gonna be a real married couple and sex and huggin' and kissin' and touchin' is a part of it. And since I's a married man now I have to stop goin' to whores now too, Pappy expects me too, I can't let him down. Can't let Moony down neither…."

"Jayne are you serious?" Mal asked.

"My Granddaddy is Like My Pa, Mal. My Pa died when we was all little, and he helped my Ma raise my brothers and sister and me, he was always there for us, and if'n he says I have be really be married for real, then I do, that's the end of it. I can't lie to him Mal. I just can't. He's a good man, and I'm named after him."

"There two men out there named Jayne?" Wash asked in nothing but open curiosity

"No Pastor Jerimiah Jayne." Jayne said growling. "I don't know why they didn't name me Jerimiah tho, it don't matter. I won't dishonor My Pappy by not trying."

That Night Jayne and River talked. "So was born on the Moon Lone Star it borders the planet Houston, My Mama was Hope Cobb and My Daddy was Ellis Cobb I was the oldest child Jayne name after my Pappy pastor Jeramiah Jayne, My brother Bailey followed by my brother Hollis, my brother Quinn, and My brother Parker, and then was my sister Mattie, she's the baby. My Daddy was a killed by two Mercs he got in the middle of when I was 7, and My Pappy helped my Ma take care of My brothers and My sisters and Me. My Mentor to bein' a Merc waz a woman named Vera. She took me on when I was 'bout 17, she was my lover, she was about 36, tough as nails, tall for a woman about 6 foot, but pretty, she looked like a goddess, she was a hell of a woman and I stayed with her until I was 25, until she was killed by an old enemy, I killed 'im, then I struck out on my own. Until Mal and Zoe offered me a better."

And then she told him what they did her at the academy, all the experiments, the doctor she killed, and the operatives she killed when she was forced to fight them, and then she fell asleep and he held her, and then fell asleep. The next morning. Simon confronted him.

"What did you do to my Mei-Mei!" Simon pushed him.

"I didn't do anything, di-di (little brother)."

"Shenme (What)?"

"We only slept, we didn't sex. We're married but we ain't animals, and she's not ready."

"and You called my Di-di (little brother) Because?"

"Ya Are, River is my wife, your my brother now, ya family….." He patted the doctor on the shoulder. He followed the Merc into the kitchen. Where Mika and Talia had made, fluffy pancakes with butter and syrup, Sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs, apple juice, and there was coffee. Like every morning and fresh fruit salad.

"Plenty of fruit for everyone…." Mika said cheerfully.

"One bowl is plenty thank you, Bao Bei (Precious.)" Mal said

"Witchling made the fresh fruit all by herself." Talia said. "A Break through, fruits are really hard, especially the different kinds of fruit, instead one kind of fruit. She's getting really good turning the protein into other foods."

"Ooh Fresh fruit?" He sat down as his wife put some on his plate

"Mika made it this morning, Husband." Zoe said.

"Wow, so good." He said with his mouth full of melon.

"You're Welcome." Mika said. Suddenly. The taste of the burnt and slightly greasy Bacon made Zoe feel sick and she ran for the nearest bathroom the others followed. The captain insisted on Simon examining her.

"Well, she's about five weeks Pregnant." Simon said. "He hands her a pill and some water. "You need to start taking prenatal vitamins….You don't need to stop your usual activities for now, at least not until you are much further along. But you need to be cautious any blows to the abdomen could injure the baby or even cause miscarriage."

"Jien tuh Dah Guay (Like Hell.)!" Mal Yells.

"Sir, with all due respect this is between me and my husband." Zoe says. Wash nods and smiles brightly because he agrees. And puts his arm around his wife.

"It's my ship and you ain't endangering yourself or my future crew." They fought for a bit and decided that Zoe would take it easy and that Unless Zoe was actually needed, Rio would take her place as gunhand.

The Next trip is to Canton. Zoe, Book and Mika stayed on the Ship. Talia, River, Jayne, Mal, Simon, Kaylie and Wash went to the small Mudder town. Confused by his status as a folk hero. The others found it both amusing and horrifying. Despite women throwing himself at him, he respected his Marriage vows. He had promised his Pappy. Meanwhile River was amusing herself by playing with Simon's mind and getting him to say romantic things to Kaylie instead of his usual stupidity. She also attacked Stitch before he could attack Jayne, knocked him out, and tied him up. He'd pay dearly for failing Higgins. Mika also cast a little spell on Boss Higgins, and his son ensuring that his son would take over in a within a few years and be a Much more benevolent master. That's about all she could do for these people. And it all started with him defying his father and letting Serenity go. Talia confronted her when she got back.

"I felt you cast that spell Witchling, you did that without my permission that was not a small spell…."

"He was a petty dictator, he needed to be taken down!"

"that may be but it's not for you to decide. I may have cast the spell myself, I wasn't going to his son most likely already on the path, it would have just taken him longer…..you interfered with his free will…."

"But…." She took her by the arm and guided her away, to be stopped by Mal.

"Seems to me she was only copying what you did with Niska, you set a bad example."

"It's not the same." She said frustrated.

"Mebbe not, but she don't see the difference she's a baby, She sees two bad people who were taken low by magic, I'm not sure I see the difference if you can explain the difference explain it to her, clear it up, but you ain't spanking her for this, this is yer fault for not teaching her right in the firs place." Mal said. "Not to say there ain't no punishment, Bao Bei." Mika looked at him. "You Ain't to do no magic the res of today, tomorrow or the next day 'cept for your meditating and helping with meals, you're to help Kaylie 'stead."

"Okay, Daddy." He knew he couldn't stop her from meditating she needed to do that to stay healthy, and her not helping with the meals well, she needing to practice a little bit and meals were perfect for that, even if Talia could do the meals herself. River and Jayne continued to sleep together platonically, but when they woke up the morning after Canton, he woke up hard as a rock, and she was cuddled up into him, wrapped around him. They hadn't woke up in that position before. When they woke up like that instead of moving apart they laid there for a bit.

"Mooney?"

"Jayne." She yawned.

"This Botherin You?"

"No Jayne, I want to have Sex, and I want to have sex with you, I want to live with you as husband and wife." Then she leaned over to him and kissed him long and passionate and snuck her tongue into his mouth, and when they stopped they were both panting for breath. "I want you Jayne."

Then she went back to her room to shower and change. That Day, Mika was with Kaylie in the Engine room helping Kaylie.

"Mikes You're spose to be helping me, your daddy says I can swat you or even turn you over my knee if I need to, and I ain't above giving your backside a little attention, now pay attention."

"I'm sorry Kaylie."

"What's the Problem Mei Mei (Little Sister)" Kaylie asked.

"I did a bad spell."

"It wasn't a bad spell, your Aunt Even said so, because he would have done those things anyway just not as fast. Now You're gonna learn how to fine tune my girl. Come on get down here."

River and Mika were in Mika's room. Book told a story of his time at the Monastery, then Wash came in. Mal told a story of when Mika was about 8, and tried to make Kaylie a present.

"So Kaylie woke up, and screamed and she came running out of her room and we all went to look, and Kaylie's hair was bright pink, Mika said all hurt. 'didn't you like your present', changed it back and then sulked in her room for the half the day, Her Mama coaxed her out with some chocolate chip cookies, and Kaylie said she liked it but she'd rather have not been surprised and Mika redid it and Kaylie wore it that way for six months." Everyone was laughing. Simon then went and told a story about being a doctor, and there was a cake.

"It's a real German chocolate cake, Mika made the ingredients but I made it myself."

River hands him a small wrapped gift. He opened it and it was an Antique pin, a Caduceus.

"Mika let me look through her Antiques and pick something else. I almost got you cufflinks and a tie clip, then I found this."

"It's from Earth that was." Mika said. "My family has a lot of Jewelry and much from earth that was."

"Thank you, thank all very much." He said pinning it on his Lapel "I'm so very moved."

"Can you mebbe move yourself to cutting the cake, so we can get a piece." Jayne said. They cut into the cake, Mika sensed that in another time line, a time line where her daddy never met her mother there would have been danger and the ship would have almost died and Zoe would have always died and her Daddy almost died, but nothing happened and she put it out of her mind, because nothing did happen.

Mika and River worked on her mind in Mika's room, and then they cast a spell to see what would happen if anyone ever called the alliance on them. Frustrated by not being able to help his sister and still wanting to know what they did to her. Simon hires the crew to get him into a Core hospital so he scan her brain and bribes them into a taking the job, by telling them how to rob the medicines there.

"You can take the medicines to Avalon they'd gladly take them off your hands." Talia said once the job is complete. "Pay lots too. Might even pay you to hall them to the worlds they regularly do business with."

"Alright let's do this." Everyone wore glamour spells that day. No one looked like themselves. It was an added protection. Cy and Rio even wore glamour spells.

It went smoothly because no one called the Alliance, Rio was concerned what would happen so Talia cast a what if spell, and showed them all what would happen, if they turned her in. they decided to investigate these Blue hands. They contacted Cassandra who Contacted Dr. Laura Easton.

"Malcolm We'd be happy to pay for the medicines, and then pay you to bring half of it to some of our off-world trading, say 300,000 for your trouble." Cy nodded "Deal."

They continued talking and when they got to Avalon they landed on the roof of Mercy hospital. As soon as they got there. Dr. Easton was there, and doubled the amount of meds. She had orderlies take of what was there, then Doubled it, and Doubled it again, and Again, then hit it in the super-secret hiding placed. "Now, You take that to everybody on this list." She handed it on the list. "And take what they have in trade and take them, to the corresponding people on Avalon…"

He nodded. He could do this. 300,000 credits was no small chunk of change not that his wife hadn't left him nothing she'd left him almost 5 Million credits in her accounts but he always considered it Mika's, but learning she had her own money. If he thought of it, he'd say it was ironic that he distrusted rich men so much, since he was one. He rarely used that account. It was mostly forgotten about. Not to mention all the antiques they could easily sell.

Meanwhile in Jayne's Bunk. Jayne entered his and Rio's bunk and found River laying on the bed completely Naked, and aroused.

"What's this now?"

"An ancient Book of Sexual Positions. I'd like to try this one." She pointed to a particularly imaginative one.

"We should try regular sex before we get creative."

"We have all night, My Jayne." He growled shed his clothes and came toward her. The next morning at breakfast. Wash and Zoe are looking happy and satisfied, as are Jayne and Rio, Cy and Kaylie are just looking happy, Mal, and Inara are interested in everything going on, and Mika has her nose in ancient paperback book.

"Bao-Bei (Precious) how many times do I have to tell you no books at meals they're priceless antiques." She closes the book and puts it under her chair. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, it's the first in the series, about a boy who finds out he's a wizard on his 11th birthday, and that he's famous in the wizarding world, and that everyone 'pects him to fight this faceless bad guy that everyone is 'fraid to even say his name, that he beat when he was a baby 'cause the spell backfired and when it hit him, and spossedly killed the bad guy, but didn't really kill him just weakened him, and now this kid is his enemy and every year there are 7 books, he goes against him and his minions and the government because they're corrupt and either too scared to admit the bad guy is back or some of 'em is loyal to 'im. The final year when he's 17 I'll find out if he wins the battle against the evil wizard man or not. But in stories like this from earth that was the good guys always win in the end, the fun in finding out how."

Mal laughs. "Sounds like a good book."

"Series of books there are seven in all." Mika said. "'m Only on the first one."

Because they didn't make enemies of Niska and he was now in Prison and Penniless he didn't attack, and at the time he would have attacked. Zoe was getting more and more pregnant. They had discovered she was carrying a little boy, and a little girl Zoe was carrying twins. Zoe was happy but getting huge. River was now, working with the crew, more and more. Or Rio as she was called, and Cy were getting used to their new identities.


	5. Chapter 5

On their return from their trading, Talia, Mal, Cyrus and Rio talking seriously with the Druid and Wiccan Councils about the Academy, and the Blue hands.

"They need to be taken care of." Cassandra said.

"There you have it." The head of the Druid Council an Elderly gentleman said. "I will call upon Team One through Six they Will get the job done, quietly and efficiently, the Alliance doesn't know what they are dealing with."

"Is that necessary?" Talia asked. Teams one through Six, were Six, six being teams of witch, mundane, and magical creature, who were trained to the hilt to deal only with situations that no one else could. They were both Wet works teams and the ones you called when things were true and rightly fucked. Sometimes team one was back-up for the Le Fey for she was the most powerful witch in 'verse and needed the back-up. But to call in all six teams was a big thing.

"They kidnapped and experimented on our people, and on their own people. They may seek to do it again, We must stop this…." An older woman on the wiccan council said.

"I agree." Cassandra said. And it was decided. After that they left for Persephone. Once they were on Persephone. It was after the job, Talia, Rio, Zoe, Kaylie and Mika were baby shopping, and clothes shopping,

"Just get the anything and we can transfigure them into any style you want." Talia whispered to her. "Or we could just make the clothes you already own bigger."

"I think I'd rather keep my clothes, but I need them to be more comfortable." Zoe said.

"No problem." Talia said. "It's more advanced transfiguration then Witchling can do, but it won't be a problem for me. I can even make shirts that will hide your tummy."

"Really?"

"It's easy it's the same magic for the hiding holes." She whispered. "And I can change them back after."

"Well, we should get a few things." They bought a few things, then went to the baby, she was looking at cribs. She'd been told recently by Cy she was having twins one of each sex. They were both Shocked She and Wash had settled on the names Rex Malcolm and Holly Serenity. Wash had, had a fit when she jokingly said Hoban Junior when she told him she was joking he calmed down and said good one.

"Just get one in a neutral color, I can duplicate it." She nodded that would be less expensive. Talia, Mika and Rio had already created a small room, inside their bunk for the twins, big enough for two cribs, a rocking chair, and a changing table, magic really was wonderful. They got the unbuilt crib, Kaylie had already made her a rocking chair it was already in the room. They got an unmade changing table, they got some clothes, diapers, other baby things, then they went home. Talia transformed the clothes first.

"There's a spell on them they'll grow as you grow, it's a standard Maternity clothing spell on Avalon so don't feel bad." Talia said. "And it's molded to your body, when you've had the baby it will just go back, if there's baby weight it will fit you whatever size you are then."

"Thanks." Zoe said. Looking at the pile of her clothes. She cast the spell on. Next She cast a spell on the now Built Crib, now there were two of them, and she put them in the right spaces, and added the bedding pink for Holly, and Blue for Rex then they added the clothes and everything in the special magic boxes, and then Mika added something she added a Stuffed T-rex in Rex's Blue bed, and a stuffed pink bear in Holly's Pink bed.

"Thank you that's very sweet."

They were at their normal Mail Station, Zoe was looking at more baby things. She was already starting to look very, very pregnant, having twins would do that. Little Rex and Little Holly were coming in five months. Rio, and Mika went to get treats, and Kaylie and the doctor went to see about Aliens, they all met back at the post area. River was having trouble eating her Ice Planet. Mika ate her's easily, holding the string and taking a bite. Then she noticed her eating it and followed her example. The mail station agent hailed them, told Jayne he had mail for him. He read the letter and he had a pink hat for Rio, and an orange hat for him. His mother wanted them to visit. They opened the box found Tracy and took him aboard the ship.

"He's not really dead, daddy." Mika said.

"What?"

"He's sleeping like River was…."

"Really."

Rio added. "Yes, and someone's after him. He stole something of their's and it's inside him."

Doc do a set of X-rays."

He did. "Everything looks perfectly normal, I don't know what to tell you except he's been opened up. So there might be some truth into what they're been saying."

"There's always truth to what they've been saying."

"There is a drug that will make him wake up faster if he's really just asleep. We have it in stock."

"Good use it." He prepares the needle. And gives it him. And he wakes up. Rio hands him the bedpan and he vomits.

"Hey Sarge, Hey Zoe…."

"Private." Zoe says.

"Tracey you want to tell us what the Hell you got into this time."

"Well these folks scooped out all my innards and replaced them with new'uns and I was supposed meet 'em, and they put my old ones back, but I found a better deal."

"Well, that was stupid." Mika said.

"Bao Bei (Precious) you shouldn't be in here."

Tracy had taken Mika hostage with things had gotten bad but she stomped on his toe, elbowed him hard in the Solar Plexus, and kneed him in the groin, and twisted his hand and took the gun from him.

"Good girl." Zoe said. The organs burnt out and they went to St. Albans to bring Tracy home. That night, She slipped Kaylie and Cy a love potion well more accurately a lust potion, love potions aren't real, you can't duplicate with magic the emotion of love, only lust and infatuation, they slept together. She was right and the next day both of them had gotten over the hurdle and were a real couple. Now she only had to work on her dad and Inara.

It had been six Months. And Jayne had called his Pappy.

"I'm in love with My Wife Pappy, I don't know how it happed she is just so confusin', but she's a good fighter and she can read minds, and she's passionate, and smart, and dark, and I love her."

"Bring her and your family to meet the rest of the family."?

"What family?"

"Now don't lie son, you consider that whole crew yer family." He nodded.

Mika was not in a good mood, for several days now, she was surprised when she got her first monthly. She went to her Aunt Talia who helped her. It was going to be her 13th Birthday in a few days. And they were going to a Whore house on a backwater Moon run by a former companion friend of Inara's. One of the girls were pregnant by a Rich Wong Da Buhn (son of a Bitch), he owned half of the Moon and kept everyone poor so he could play like some cowboy with all the real shiny toys when he could build a real decent moon. She was pretty sure no one was going to remember her birthday or if they did remember there wasn't any way they could celebrate it. At least she didn't have her monthly anymore. They protected the woman Petaline from Burgess, she told them which one of Nandi's girls was betraying her before it got bad, and more information could be exchanged. They protected Petaline, Cy and Rio delivered her baby a baby boy named Jonah, Burgess came for the baby, but Petaline shot him dead. Rio and Jayne had sex, Cy and Kaylie had Sex. Nandi wasn't killed like Mika thought she might be. Mal didn't sleep with her. Inara and Nandi talked.

"You'd be head of the guild now if you weren't so emotional…." Nandi said

"So what should I do?" Inara asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's not like I can marry him and live happily ever after."

"For one they're criminals and for another what would the Guild say."

"Oh, forget the guild go with your heart."

"He's still grieving for his wife….."

"It sounds like you're just making excuses, if you don't want to follow your heart and act on it, Then You need to leave, before you hurt him, and yourself, and that little girl."

"I can't do that either….."

"You need to decide what is more important to your life with the guild, or this man."

Back on Serenity, Inara was on her shuttle, and there was a knock. It was Mika.

"Mika, what…."

"You're in love with my father….."

"What, no…."

"I don't really mean to read your mind but you're projecting….."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"You're conflicted you want to be with my father, but you want to live up to the responsibility to the guild."

"Yes."

"Why Companions have left before many of them settle on Avalon." She said "Since they teach the ones who have magic, magic."

Inara motioned for her to have a seat, and she did. "I was younger than you when I entered the Guild academy, I was an orphan, I would probably be dead or be a slave if not for the Guild academy accepting me. I owe them everything I have."

"That doesn't mean you need to stay if you're unhappy, You need to do what is right for you."

"I love this ship, not just your father but this ship, and everyone on it. But I lose my usefulness to them if I stop being a Companion."

"Companions have many useful skills, cooking, doctoring, counseling, languages, gardening, fighting, piloting, negotiating, chemistry, acting, the ability to fit in anywhere."

"That's true."

"You'll never know unless you try and aren't companions allowed to come back if they leave and it doesn't work out."

"Yes." Mika knew that it wasn't her speech that was convincing her it was the fact that her dad hadn't slept with Nandi and the fact that she was playing with her thoughts slightly not her emotions just her thoughts. Adding a couple. She wasn't making her stay just adding food for thought. The next day, She caught her dad and Inara kissing on the Catwalk in the bay, then they stopped at a training house so that they could hand in her resignation. And him and Inara started sharing the same bed instead of the shuttle. Several weeks passed , Mika and Rio both saw in their mind's eye a bounty hunter attacking Serenity having found River but because River and Simon had new identities and different fingerprints, they had literally disappeared. And Teams One through Six were going after the Academy, and its Sponsors. She'd also cast a spell that caused anyone who got close and knew they were close to forget what they were doing just long enough for the Serenity to escape. They had a job Another supply run for Avalon and their last stop was called Haven. They had mostly building supplies, and medical supplies, and start-up supplies for them. Cy was giving shots to the residents, while Kaylie was helping him.

One of the Leader's Bai said. "I can't thank you enough, perhaps we can share our bounty with you."

They had a meal together. And The Shepherd got into a discussion with Bai and the other townspeople, he felt like he should stay. These people needed him. He felt drawn here.

"I understand there, Preacher." Mal said. "You give us a wave if you need anything…."

"Thank You Mal, it's been interesting….." They left the planet. About a Month later, Zoe's water broke, when she was watching everyone playing hoops in the bay. Everyone rushed her to the Infirmary everyone was kicked out but Wash, and Rio who acted as her nurse. Mal was very upset. But Zoe just yelled.

"Get the Hell out Sir!" three hours later, after a lot of pushing a lot of swearing and threatening Wash, and Simon. A Healthy toffee colored little girl with a very tiny bit of red hair, and blue eyes was born at 5 pounds 2 ounces. She was named Holly Serenity Washburn. And an hour later her brother Rex Malcolm Washburn was born. They were both put in the cribs in Wash and Zoe's room. After that they went to Lone Star, the Moon where Jayne was from. They were Welcomed. They landed in the yard near Hope Cobb's house. The fierce tiny woman came out, and came out. Jayne first, followed by his wife, Mika was next, followed by Zoe, followed by Mal, and Inara, and Simon and Kaylie, finally Wash came out with Holly strapped to his chest wearing a Hawaiian Sleeper, and Zoe with Rex strapped to hers, Rex was wearing was wearing a copy of what Zoe was wearing both were wearing matching hats. Mika made them, Everyone thought it was cute.

"Jayne Cobb is that you!"

"Yes, Ma'am, this is my wife, Rio Sullivan."

"It's nice to meet you, dear…."

"This is my sister, Talia, My niece Mika, My cousin Cy, My brother in law, and Mika's father Mal, he's also the captain of the ship, this is his lover Inara, this is Cy's lover Kaylie, this is second in command of the ship Zoe and her husband Wash their little ones, Rex and Holly…." Rio said.

"Nice to meet you...BOYS! Matty!" Four large men came running, from the house and field. "This here is Parker, Quinn, Bailey, and Hollis, and this is…." A weak pale looking woman, of about 22, walks out of the house. "And this is my daughter Matty….Come in, Come in, I made Pot roast….."

Everyone sat at a large dining table, everyone was sitting and eating. Matty was holding Holly, and Kaylie holding rex. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Zoe said. "Gives me a chance to eat."

"I can't have children right now, I'm too weak and no boy even looks at me."

"I am a doctor, and I could have a look we are family after all." Cy said. Everyone smiles at him.

"So, Hollis, Bailey, Quinn, Parker what do you do?" Kaylie asked.

Hollis smiled. "Well, we all just run the farm for Ma, but I have thing for engines and do some mechanical things on the side, and Bailey's good with wood so he makes furniture on the side, helps bring in money for the family, and Parker keeps honey bees on the side, and sells honey to the general store."

"That's shiny!" Kaylie said. 'You and me need to talk…."

"We think so, Ma of course takes care of all of us, but she's also a seamstress and everyone from town goes to her to get their clothes altered."

"So How long have you and Rio been married?" Bailey asked.

"About 10 months."

"You need to get married again, in a real ceremony this time." Jeremiah said.

"Well, we'd like to have the same anniversary." River said. "So we'll have to come back in twomonths."

"You do that daughter." Hope Cobb said. They left. And Went to Persephone to scrounge up a job from Harrow. Zoe, Jayne, Rio, and Mal went to him. It wasn't a smuggling job just taking some crates from his clothing factory to rim planet. While Kaylie and Inara babysat Rex and Holly, Wash sat at his Post, and Cy tutored Mika. Mika wasn't as smart as Rio but she was easily as smart as himself maybe a little smarter and was doing very well, she was already doing higher than grade level work. She was only 13, and was already the middle of an advanced secondary education. He had to constantly download advanced subjects to interest her, but she wasn't interested in science at all, and math only slightly. She loved ancient subjects, but usually knew more than the downloaded version she loved to challenge him.

When the crew came back they had a job, to deliver several crates to a moon on the rim. They. They got the rim to the moon, and unloaded the crate and when it was opened Mal just had to laugh, and so did Zoe. They were Hawaiian Shirts.

"Do not let my husband see these he'll be tempted to buy them." Zoe said.

"Why these Mister?" Mal asked.

"Hal Wiggins, and just less than half a that one crate are those shirts, the rest are other clothes. I hate them damn ugly things honestly." The man said eyes smiling. "They're a gift for my brother, He hurt hisself something awful, ended up in a wheelchair thought it'd cheer him up…." Throws a sack to Mal "Here."

Mal counted. "Thanks."

"Hey Look, could hire you for something else."

"What for?"

"This Planet is perfect for coffee beans and chocolate, we have a tropical climate here, My brother and I are in the coffee business, we have much better beans than the Go-See (Crap) Blue sun sells….I need someone to transport the dry roasted coffee beans to Persephone back to Sir Harrow, he's my contact we're an Independent Operation, but we need a respectable businessman to sponsor us, we're not exactly on the same level as the Alliance sponsored operations on this planet." He sneered. Then he said proudly. "But we got better quality beans, It's just five crates, I'll throw in five pounds of our best Coffee on the House, and two pounds of our newest product chocolate covered coffee beans." The man grinned showing off crooked but white smile.

"You have a deal." Mal said. They loaded the coffee into Serenity and hid it weren't illegal but they were working for someone in competition with the Alliance they brought their bounty into the kitchen. And made a pot of coffee, everyone but Mika had a taste.

"This is amazing….." Cy said. "reminds me of the high quality coffee on the core…."

"Most of that is provided by Avalonan companies." Rio said. Taking a sip.

"really but we've been to Avalon they have a warm temperate climate…." Inara said.

"They're the most earth like." Mika said "the planet has different climates in the different places…."

"How is that possible?" Wash asked

"Magic mostly." Talia said. "There are limits of course, the seasons aren't quite like they were on earth, if you can call them seasons that is."

"Most worlds are like that." Zoe said.

"Mika. You have school work to do….." Cy said. She sighed and went off to do her school work. Unfortunately the next day Mika got into the chocolate covered coffee beans. And was completely off the wall. She magically redecorating various parts of the ship, giving Cy a purple Mohawk, turning the walls florescent green, she made all kinds of candy and desserts and a trampoline which she jumped on for an hour before crashing, Mal put her to bed before hiding the beans. The next day Mika woke up with a headache, Talia gave her a potion, all her magic was undone, except the trampoline which was still there.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…." She said over her scrambled eggs.

"It's alright Bao-Bei (Precious) It's just proved you're just two young for coffee…." Mal said. After breakfast she helped with the turning the left overs back into protein then she cleaned up with Kaylie. Then she did her lessons. Then she sat in one of Rio's sessions and Rio had a Break through.

"Miranda….." She said.

"Miranda?" She asked.

"We have to go there." She said.

"We don't have to go right now. We need to talk to everyone….."

Later they had a meeting of Miranda.

"No, No way." Wash said. "Honey show them Bad."

As she'd done before Talia Projected the Cortex screen into the Mess. They saw it was right behind River territory.

"I can put a glamour that would trick the reavers into thinking we were one of theirs." Talia said, "false containment everything, and the wards in everyone's private quarters will protect the babies and Mika."

"Mika is not coming." Mal said. Looking at Talia's face, and Rio's face he sighed. "Why is Mika coming?"

"They'll be well protected behind the wards Mal, it's not as she'll be fighting reavers." She said wryly. She created the glamour that made Serenity look, like a Reaver ship. They went through space at an alarming rate, to Miranda no one bothered them. They got to Miranda, and were disturbed by what they saw. Mika and Talia stayed on the ship with the babies. After Miranda they went to Mr. Universe, they still weren't bothered by the alliance, but the Reavers must have saw through the Glamour because they started to give chase. They came into the bay, and they fought with guns, and swords, and one on one. And into Mr. Universe's compound. They got to Mr. Universe. When they got there, Talia, Rio, and Cy did the only thing they could do. Somno. All the Reavers fell asleep. Then Talia incinerated them. Leaving only the ships. They got to Mr. Universe, and Talia, who had some technical no how and she both hid where the signal came from and she boosted the signal so it went to every single screen on every single world. Mr. Universe was very pleased but was loyal to his robot wife, Lenore. Talia offered to do a spell that would grant her individuality and a soul. Mr. Universe and Lenore took her up on it, and she became so much more than a bot, instantly. Talia called a retrieval team to get the Reaver ships, and then left, their ship looking like their Serenity again. But now the work just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

While they were on their way to Avalon. All the couples took advantage of the relief they felt and the time off, and got to know each other all over again. Some of them were more creative than others, Jayne and Rio as usual took advantage of their copy of the Kama Sutra. Talia flew the ship to give them a break. It took four days to get to Avalon. Once there, they were checked over, and then told the High Council was meeting. The Highest Authority on Avalon. It was comprised of delegates from every city and village, as well as official Wiccans, Druids, Seers, Magical creatures, and regular mundane humans, who also served on other councils. They were formed in a giant circle with an Empty chair, a thrown higher than any of the other chairs, with a gavel next to it. The circle was in a gallery, and up above there were seating for people to see, even private seating for guests of the Morgana, the Queen to sit. The Crew was brought there while. A stunned Mika, and Talia were brought in the back and put into robes. Deep Purple robes for Mika, and a Lighter Purple Robes for Talia. Mika sat in the throne, Talia sat on her right, Cassandra the Seer sat on her left.

The High Council began to fill with delegates, they all had their names and positions on their name plates. Their robes were all either Maroon (Druids) Green (Witch) Dark Blue (Seer) Tan (Mundane Human) Bright Red (Magical Creature) the designs on the robes meant whether they were also delegates from a council or a town or village, as also where they sat, and their name plate. There were over 200 Delegates.

"Welcome to the High Council, I am the Morgana, Mika Le Fey. This is my first High Council so bear with me." Mika said in a quiet but strong voice. Once it became quiet. "I think the first think we need to deal with, is The Academy. Was it dealt with?"

A delegate named Rhys Davis, Druid Council Stood. "Yes, Morgana. Team One through Six was sent out, and Everyone remotely involved were dealt with we came across some innocents though parents and families who honestly thought they were doing best for their children, and 122 students still in the Academy we offered the innocent parents and any siblings not in the know sanctuary as well as 122 students, who are undergoing reparative therapy, we currently have 222 people on Avalon who have all been given new bodies, of 222 people 15 were under 10, and with no parents or families, they were given new memories and placed with new families and are doing well, one was under 9 and had an older sister the age of 16, both were rescued, the sister agreed that they both undergo memory alteration be placed together with a new family they are both doing well, and are happy in their new environment."

"And the people responsible for the Academy?" Mika's voice got low, almost to a growl.

"There were 438 people responsible for the Academy, 250 are Teachers, trainers, doctors, and security at the Academy. 100 are Government and Corporate Sponsors, and 88 are Operatives, sent after River Tam, or Simon and River Tam Collectively." Rhys Said.

"And the Consequences of this?"

"Unit three who are the ones who went into the Academy itself, released the sessions recorded of each and every one of 122 students, even the Younger students onto the Cortex. There has been a huge Outcry even by people who are huge Alliance Supporters are rightly and truly angry on the children's behalf."

"But that's not the end of it is it?"

"No." Cassandra stands.

"The People killed will have to be replaced in the House of Lords and the House of Commons, they will be replaced either by Members of the Independent Council or By Allies of the Independent Council this will be good for the People, and not good for the Corruption. It will take time but they will clean up the rot in the alliance Government and clean up the problems like Miranda and the Academy."

"How long will that take?" The Little Queen asked.

"Years, and there will be hold outs. We didn't get every corrupt person in parliament just the ones involved in the Academy. And of all the people killed only 20 were Parliament, and we haven't gone after the Ones Involved with Miranda or Any of the other projects that have happened in the Alliance's illustrious past….."

"So there's more work to be done." Mika said.

"Yes."

After the Academy they talked more about Miranda. Then they talked about Avalon's Upcoming role in changing the Alliance for the better, and Serenity's role. Then they talked about giving Mika a Bodyguard. Team one was called four Men and two women came in, all standing at attention.

Cassandra introduced them. But stopped on the last man. He was about 25, 6 feet 3, brought shouldered, had shaggy black hair, Brown eyes, was pale, very muscular. He was wearing Black boots, Black pants, and a Black Shirt,

"Agent Grimm front and center." He moved with an almost Supernatural fluid grace.

"Agent Grimm, reporting Ma'am." He said.

"Agent you will be the Queen's new body guard." He nodded. Then shapeshifted into a large black dog, the size of a Great Dane, but more sinister, and vicious looking. He went over to the Queen's side, and sat by her side, never putting his guard down.

After the High Council was held there was a luncheon, a Buffet, there was food everywhere, the crew as part of the Queen's Entourage were invited. Jayne and Rio were a little Busy stuffing their faces, then again so was Wash of course Wash also had a baby strapped to his chest, his wife was nearby breast feeding Rex. Kaylie was enjoying the fresh fruit, and the chocolate fountain. Cy was standing dutifully by her. Talia was talking with an old friend. Inara, Mal, Cassandra were talking about the bodyguard, Mika was talking telepathically with her new bodyguard and eating her meal.

 _So your full name is Sirius Magnus Grimm The Twentieth, What should I call you?_

 _When I'm in Dog form Blackie, when I'm in human form Grimm_

 _Oh, Okay. You don't like Sirius?_

 _The name has been in my family for over 1,000 years, If I have a son I'm naming him Something else. Maybe I'll be lucky and I'll have a daughter._

 _People like us are never that lucky 2,000 years and my family has always had one daughter per generation, the father's always had other children, but the Le Fey's only had one child per generation…and they always lasted just long enough to create another child and do something else…not always anything wholly amazing but something, My Mother fought in a war, I'm finishing what she started, we all have a destiny._

 _Tell me about it._

 _It could be worse._

 _How?_

 _We could have been born on the wrong side of the witch hunts._

 _That is a very good point. Let's go meet your father._

"Captain Reynolds." Cassandra said. "This is Sirius Grimm….." The Dog Morphed into Sirius Grimm. "Grimm this is Captain Mal Reynolds."

Grimm nodded. "When I'm human called me Grimm, when I'm a dog call me Blackie." He smiled he had a nice smile. I am a Royal Body guard, I am the latest in a long line sworn to protect the Le Fey Line, my family have at that duty since the 19th century, Around strangers I will stay in Dog form but around the crew and such I will stay in Human form, and if you need me in a fight I can be either. And of course I will give my life for the Queen, to such will be my honor."

"Welcome aboard, Mika we're putting changing screens in your room." Mal said. After they finished the lunch. They went to Caroline's and spent some time there, stocking up, on food, that was kept cool, in the cooler, and then When they got back to Serenity, Talia put up Antique Changing Screens, in Mika's room. Grimm stayed in Rio's old room, and didn't often shift into his Dog form unless they were leaving the ship. They went to Lone Star to celebrate the wedding. They picked up Book on the way he was to be a guest and not officiate, Jeremiah Jayne, Jayne's Pappy was officiating, his brothers were the groomsmen, and Mal was the best man. Talia was the maid of honor, and Kaylie, Inara, Mattie and Zoe were the Bridesmaids, Mika was the flower girl. The couple were exchanging vows they wrote themselves. Mrs. Cobb made their wedding clothes which were simple but well done, Jayne was in a black simple black suit, and Rio was in a white maiden dress with flowers in her hair. All the Bridesmaids and Mika wore similar dresses in pink. And the groomsmen wore black suits. Cy gave Rio away, After Mika walked down the aisle, and so did the others. Blackie was the ringbearer he carried the rings in a box in his mouth. He also had a bow tie on. Pastor J. Jayne. Stood in front of everyone in Cobb fields which had been decorated for the occasion.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to renew the vows of Jayne Cobb, and Rio Sullivan. And See them finally married in front of family and friends, they have written their own vows, and I have one can't wait to hear them."

"Jayne when I chose you to be my husband I knew you were the one for me, I just knew it. And I was right. I'm so glad I was right, you have taken this responsibility and you have never made me feel like I was a responsibility you made me loved and protected. Every day you make me feel like you choose me all over again….and I would make the choice again every day" Rio said. "Jayne I love you more than I can say."

"Moony, Rio. When you first came aboard, I wasn't sure about you, and when we was married I was trying to find a way out of it, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. You're everything I ever wanted in a woman." He left out the fact that she could fight, beat him up, shoot better than him, always wanted sex the kinky kind, and she loved him, he was perfect for him, and he loved every minute of it. "and I do choose you all over again, every day, and I will every day for the rest of our lives."

"By the power vested in me by the Alliance I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Jeremiah Jayne said. They kissed very passionately she was practically climbing him. Later they had the reception. At the Cobb Ranch, It became a joyful party. Everyone was celebrating. And telling stories, there was music and food. Kaylie and Cy were dancing, he was certainly more sure of himself now that he had Cy's memories, Mal and Inara were dancing, and Wash and Zoe were dancing while Matty were watching the twins sleep, they could sleep through anything, even at three months old. Talia was dancing with Quinn Cobb, who was a Womanizer, but she knew what he was and didn't care it'd been months and hook-ups at weddings were practically a rule in her book. She was whispering in his ear and he was smiling. Hollis Cobb was dancing with his life partner David who after Jayne got married a year ago he finally introduced to his family. They had a wedding and they lived on a cottage on the ranch grounds. Parker Cobb was talking with Book about giving up some of his Bees to the people of Haven. He had hundreds of hives, and they could use it. Mika was entertaining Bailey and Matty with a Space version of Treasure Island.

After Quinn and her had their tryst in the hayloft and she cleaned herself off, she went to find Hollis and David.

"Can I talk to you two?"

"Of course." Hollis said.

"I can get you children through Avalon and do a blood adoption spell so they're blood wise they're yours, half Hollis, half David." She said.

"You can?" He asked.

"It's a very common practice, we can't create something out of nothing, and blood adoption is an ancient spell that's existed for over 6,000 years."

"We'd like that very much."

"I probably won't be the one to bring them to you but I can arrange it."

"Thank You." David said

"Not a problem." She smiled. "You probably won't get a baby."

She went to the ship to make wave Cassandra. They had an 18 month old boy and a set of three year old fraternal twin girls. Jameson Post and Amelia Wendell would be there in three days.

After the wedding, Everyone relaxed for a while, Talia told the Cobb family about the wave and the people coming.

"We'll take the twins but we can't handle three…." David said.

"I'll take the boy….." Matty said.

"Matilda….." Hope said in a worrying tone

"No Mama, I want to. I want a baby….."

"Then I'll be happy to have three grandbabies."

"Alright, we can do that….." The guests were scattered by the next day, what remained were the crew, Book, and Jayne's family. Blackie was enjoying his Dog form, running and chasing bunny rabbits, and fresh air. A few days later Jameson Post and Amelia Wendell showed up on a small transport ship with the three children. Talia, Jameson and Amelia, did one twin, and then the other one first. They became, Faith and Hope Cobb, in honor of their grandmother they looked like a cross between David and Hollis and loved their daddies very much. Next was the little boy, they did the spell, and the boy immediately looked like Matty. He also loved his mama very much. Wanting to stop the teasing her brothers went through having girl names, the boy became Tommy. After everyone was settled, the crew of Serenity left the Cobb family for the wider 'verse.


End file.
